The present invention relates to charging a mold for continuous casting and more particularly the invention relates to structure for feeding molten material, perferably metal into a mold underneath the surface level thereof, the mold being provided for casting ingots with rectangular cross-section.
Feeding devices of this type are known and they provide particularly for flow of molten metal from a distributor, ladle and/or tundish, etc. into the mold. The feeding structure dips, of course, into the molten bath to discharge the metal underneath the surface of the liquidous content of the mold. The dipping structure must have a configuration, particularly as to its outer contour, so that the flow pattern in the mold is not detrimentally interfered with. Known structure, particularly for casting rectangular ingots, are not completely satisfactory on this point.